balladofthevanaifandomcom-20200213-history
Edwin Mallory
Edwin Mallory is the current head of the Mallory family. He is the fifteenth Earl of Angshire, and thus, the fifteenth Lord Governor of the North. Edwin, whilst loyal to his homeland, has spent much of his reign in the capital as the Royal Steward, tending only to the most serious of business and otherwise giving great autonomy to his vassals. Edwin was born in 516 AR, the middle child and eldest son of Edar Mallory and Sayna Wester. He was married to Elisa, eldest daughter of Lord Mattheas Bower. Together they had two sons: Edvar (born 537) and Anders (539). He is the childhood friend and close companion to the king, Bram III. Biography Early Life Born in 516, Edwin was the eldest son and thus heir to his father, Edar. Edwin spent much of his childhood under his father, hunting and riding with him. When he was 10 his father squired Bartem Erred; youngest son of the Southern Lord Governor, Lord Lucan Erred. The two began to develop a rivalry and before long, Edwin was sent off to squire for the Prince, Robsen II. After arriving at Oldthistle, the royal family's manor, Edwin quickly became fast friends with the Prince's son, Bram. Edwin found the environment of Oldthistle far more welcoming than the austere life in Angfall with his father. However, just after before his eighteenth birthday Edwin was rushed back to Angfall. He was given the news his father had passed away and he was made Earl of Angfall and Lord Governor of North Varria. Lordship To ensure he would have heirs, Edwin was married off to the eldest daughter of Lord Mattheas Bower, Elisa. The two had never met before the wedding night but the deal had been struck years before and moved forward in light of Edar's death. Despite their lack of history, Edwin and Elisa got on well and soon fell in love. Elisa bore him two sons, Edvar (born in 537) and Anders (born 539). Tragically, Elisa died in childbirth with Anders. Edwin was left horrified by this. He had lost the woman he loved. He removed himself from the world and became reclusive. In 544, Edwin was summoned to the capital. Robsen II had died and his son was declared king. Bram, now King Bram III, announced that he would be making his brother-in-law and childhood friend, Edwin, the Royal Steward. Whilst this news brought Edwin out of his depression, it removed him from his family and the left his sons in the care of his cousin, Quillin. Edwin later ruled the kingdom in Bram's stead during the Marsden War. Edwin was praised behind closed doors for his handling of diplomacy but mocked publicly, most notably by his rival Bartem Erred, for not joining the King during a war in Edwin's region. In 550 Edwin played a role in the Herrick Plot, sentencing the conspirators to death. He controversially appointed his brother, Tellon to the stewardship of the shire before formally making him Earl. He did this mostly to remove the risk of him trying to Usurp Edwin's family's claim to the Earldom of Angshire. Category:Characters